No Way to Say
by cherrizii
Summary: [NaruHina][AlternateUniverse] Nur dich allein, nichts wäre vergleichbar gewesen mit dem Gefühl, dich an meiner Seite zu haben. Und eine Zeit lang, einen kurzen Moment der Glückseligkeit, dachte ich, du liebst mich auch. Es war das schönste Gefühl der Welt. Und nur Sekunden später zerbrach es in tausend Stücke. Denn ich sah dich mit ihr... mit ihr an deiner Seite.


Anfang

* * *

Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, völlig allein auf dieser Welt zu sein.

Von Zeit zu Zeit ist das schön -

nachts auf den Sternenhimmel zu sehen und alle Sterne strahlen nur für mich,

morgens die Vorhänge zu öffnen und die Sonne begrüßt mich allein,

einzelne wunderschöne Momente, die nur ich bemerke und heimlich bewundern kann...

aber meistens ist es traurig und erfüllt mich mit einer tiefen Verzweiflung.

* * *

Mein ganzes Leben lang wollte ich nur dich.

Es gab nichts, was ich mir mehr gewünscht hätte.

Nur dich allein, nichts wäre vergleichbar gewesen mit dem Gefühl, dich an meiner Seite zu haben.

Und eine Zeit lang, einen kurzen Moment der Glückseligkeit, dachte ich, du liebst mich auch.

Es war das schönste Gefühl der Welt.

Und nur Sekunden später zerbrach es in tausend Stücke.

Denn ich sah dich mit ihr... mit ihr an deiner Seite.

* * *

Mit einem Seufzer drehte ich die Lautstärke auf meinem I-Pod ein wenig runter, während ich durch die gläsernen Aufzugtüren trat und sah mich in der großen Empfangshalle mit den hohen Decken und dem hellen Fliesenboden um.

Die Kopfhörer verschwanden schnell in meiner Tasche, und ich versuchte, mich mental komplett auf einen neuen Arbeitstag vorzubereiten und Kraft zu sammeln.

Kraft für das neue Überstehen eines Tages.

'Es wird schon werden... irgendwie geht der Tag doch immer rum...', dachte ich wenig optimistisch und nickte der Sekretärin, Kurenai, mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu, während ich weiter in die Richtung meines Büros ging. 'Mein Büro, wie das klingt!', musste ich unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Aber wirklich meines war es ja nicht einmal. Der Geschäftsführer, mein direkter Vorgesetzter, hatte einfach zu viel Platz im Gebäude übrig und jeder, der auch nur ansatzweise wichtig war, bekam einen eigenen Schreibtisch.

Nun, vermutlich war ich doch ein bisschen wichtig. Immerhin war ich die persönliche Assistentin des Chefs, das wollte schon was heißen!

Ich drückte die Klinke der Glastür herunter und stellte überrascht fest, dass Kurenai mir schon einen Kaffee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Sie war wirklich ein Engel...

„Nun denn... auf ein Neues", murmelte ich leise, ließ meine Tasche auf den Boden fallen und strich mir meinen Rock glatt.

„Hinata! Guten Morgen meine Liebe!", ertönte es auf einmal hinter mir.

Überrascht drehte ich mich um, nur um meinem Chef in die Augen zu sehen.. Strahlend blau waren sie, und an jemand bestimmten erinnerten sie mich auch lebhaft.

„Guten Morgen Herr Namikaze...", erwiderte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Er musste grinsen. „Minato, das weißt du doch. Wir arbeiten doch schon so lange zusammen."

„Ja, richtig.. entschuldige, Minato.", lächelte ich.

Es fühlte sich nach wie vor seltsam an, meinen Chef beim Vornamen zu nennen. Aber da ich vorher nur bei meinem strengen und herrischen Vater gearbeitet hatte, kannte ich es einfach nicht anders.

Dennoch war Minato ein so netter Mann, dass ich es sehr schnell gelernt hatte – aber manchmal verfiel man eben noch in alte Gewohnheiten.

„Gut, na dann trink erstmal deinen Kaffee und wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten zur Morgenbesprechung." Minato lächelte ein wenig, dann allerdings wurde seine Miene ein wenig ernster und ich ahnte schon, was kommen würde. „Heute Nachmittag ist dann der Pressetermin für Naruto und Sakura angesetzt, ich denke er wird so gegen vier hier auftauchen... wenn er sich dafür nicht wieder zu fein ist." Er seufzte. „Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll..."

Ich zögerte einen Moment. „Vielleicht wird es ja was. Immerhin verkündet man seine Verlobung ja nicht alle Tage... ich bin sicher, dass er kommen wird."

Die Worte klangen so überzeugend, ich glaubte sie mir fast selbst schon. Aber ich wusste es besser.

Der Moment, in dem ich die beiden das erste Mal zusammen gesehen hatte – zumindest als Liebespaar, denn Freunde waren sie schon lange gewesen – hatte mir den Boden unter den Füßen förmlich weggerissen. Und nun dabei zu sein und zu hören, wie sie sich gegenseitig versprachen, für immer zusammen sein zu wollen...

Es brach mir das Herz.

„Wollen wir es hoffen. Oh, mein Telefon klingelt... wer will denn um die Uhrzeit was..? Na gut, Hinata, wir sehen uns gleich!", sagte Minato leicht gehetzt und war schon eine Sekunde später aus der Tür geflitzt.

Mit einem Seufzer – die traten in letzter Zeit immer öfter bei mir auf – setzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus meiner Tasse.

Nicht mal zwei Monate war es her, da hatte ich das erste Gerücht gehört, dass Sakura sich nun endlich auf Naruto eingelassen hatte. Im ersten Moment konnte ich es nicht glauben, ich kannte Sakura gut und immer hatte sie davon gesprochen, an der Seite von Sasuke zu sein. Niemals war es Naruto gewesen.

Und auf einmal, völlig überraschend, dieser Umschwung...

Viele hielten es am Anfang für einen Scherz, einen PR-Gag, eine gut geplante Strategie, um die Presse noch ein bisschen öfter auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Immerhin war sie eine bekannte Sängerin und Naruto.. nun ja, er war das zu Zeit begehrteste Männermodel der Modewelt. Es kam ein Auftrag nach dem anderen und bald war er in jeder Zeitschrift und auf jedem Plakat in der Stadt zu sehen. Und nachdem ihm sein Vater, ein kluger und ehrgeiziger Geschäftsmann und zudem noch Inhaber der größten Künstleragentur im Umkreis, unter Vertrag genommen hatte, lief es noch besser für Naruto als sowieso schon.

Nur leider war ihm der Erfolg ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen. Seine Arbeitsmoral war nie die Beste gewesen, er wurde durch reinen Zufall entdeckt, aber nun kam er oft zu spät zu Shootings und Terminen, war überheblich geworden und oft erschien er gar nicht erst zu Presseterminen.

Aber dies war etwas Besonderes. Immerhin ging es um seine Verlobung...

Noch ein Seufzer.

„Willst du das wirklich, Naruto...?", hörte ich mich geistesabwesend murmeln.

Dieser Pressetermin hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt.

Der Tag wurde einfach immer schlimmer...

* * *

„Angeguckt habe ich sie mir, ja... eine Sekunde lang. Nichts für uns. Nicht mal ansatzweise gut aussehend."

„Sasuke, wie kannst du nur so gemein sein?! Tara ist eine gute Freundin; wenigstens einen Auftrag hättest du für sie an Land ziehen können!", rief Ino empört.

Sasuke zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich mache nur meine Arbeit."

Bevor Ino zurückfeuern konnte, unterbrach sie Minato mit einem Räuspern. „Gut, wie auch immer. Sie ist also nichts für die Modelkartei."

„Absolut nicht.", antwortete Sasuke. Er musste es wissen, er war schließlich der Modelscout des Unternehmens und machte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als Frauen zu bewerten. Aber er war leider auch nicht gerade einfühlsam und ein eher kühler Zeitgenosse. Dennoch, wir kamen ganz gut zurecht... in vielen Dingen war er mir sehr ähnlich.

„Dann müssen wir eben noch eine Weile suchen. Ich will das perfekte Model für die Kampagne, die Deadline ist in drei Wochen. Bis dahin musst du jemanden gefunden haben, Sasuke.", nahm Minato wieder das Ruder in die Hand.

„Kein Problem. War es das? Ich muss weiterarbeiten.", entgegnete Sasuke und war schon aus der Tür heraus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Er ist unglaublich...", meckerte Ino. Sie und Sasuke vertrugen sich nicht besonders gut, obwohl Ino als Modelbetreuerin und selbst erfolgreiches Model und er als Scout oft zusammenarbeiteten. Trotzdem funktionierten sie irgendwie miteinander und lieferten letztendlich immer tolle Ergebnisse ab.

„Ach, und eine Sache noch.." Minato schaute mich an. „Hinata, ich wurde vorhin von der Chefin der Vogue angerufen, sie will unbedingt heute noch ein Meeting wegen dem Shooting nächste Woche. Ich konnte es leider nicht verschieben... Du musst mich auf dem Pressetermin später vertreten und die Gäste allein betreuen."

„Ja, ist schon in Ordnung." Ich nickte lächelnd. Innerlich allerdings war mir gar nicht zum Lachen zumute... das bedeutete, ich musste mich mit Naruto und Sakura auseinandersetzen, anstatt mich wie üblich im Hintergrund zu halten.

Gab es etwas Schlimmeres als das?

„Danke dir. Gut, ich denke, dann haben wir alles. An die Arbeit!", grinste Minato.

Er sah seinem Sohn wirklich zum Verwechseln ähnlich... die gleichen blauen Augen, das strahlende Lächeln und die zerzausten blonden Haare wie Naruto.

Das machte es nicht wirklich einfacher. Aber Minato war zum Glück ein unkomplizierter Chef und ich kam gut mit ihm zurecht.

Manchmal hatte ich allerdings das Gefühl, er ahnte, was mich beschäftigte... oder eher wer...

* * *

So langsam wurde ich richtig nervös. Nicht mal mehr zehn Minuten, dann sollte es auch schon so weit sein, alle Journalisten und die Mädels von den Klatschblättern hatten sich schon in dem kleinen Raum versammelt, ihren ersten Wein intus und unterhielten sich lautstark über die bevorstehende Ankündigung.

Ich zupfte an mir herum, wie immer. Einen weiße Bluse und einen petrolfarbenen Rock... für ein ausgefallenes Outfit hatte ich mir heute Morgen keine Zeit genommen. Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, Naruto zu begegnen...

Meine dunklen Haare hingen langweilig herunter, so wie immer. Viel Make-Up trug ich auch nicht, nur das Nötigste hatte ich aufgetragen. Ich sah noch einmal in den kleinen Handspiegel, den ich dabei hatte: meine hellen Augen wirkten müde und ich sah aus, als würde ich gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

Na super.

Ich versuchte, so gut wie möglich noch irgendwas zu retten, als ich merkte, wie auf einmal jemand hinter mir stand.

Mit einem Ruck drehte ich mich um und war erstaunt, Sasuke neben mir zu sehen. „Was denn? Das werde ich mir wohl kaum entgehen lassen.", sagte er gelassen.

Ich antwortete nicht und sah nur nach vorne auf die Bühne.

Sasuke steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und ein paar Minuten starrten wir gemeinsam nach vorne, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Dann, auf einmal, seufzte er verärgert und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare.

„Ich brauch was zu trinken.", grummelte er, und steuerte geradewegs auf die Bar zu.

„Und ich erst...", murmelte ich.

* * *

Zehn nach vier.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht rechtzeitig da sein würde.

Aus der Menge hörte man schon Gemurmel, gut dass sie etwas zu trinken hatten... schlechte Schlagzeilen brauchten wir nun wirklich nicht.

Aber ich war ja schon fast daran gewöhnt, dass Naruto zu spät kam.

„Ich schaue besser mal nach, wo sie bleiben...", sagte ich zu Sasuke und lief aus dem Raum und den Gang hinunter. Als ich am Ende angelangt war, wollte ich gerade die Tür öffnen, da wurde sie mir schon entgegen geschmettert und ich musste einen Schritt zurückweichen, um nicht erschlagen zu werden.

Ich sah nur die blonden Haare, da rutschte mir das Herz schon in die Hose.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir verdammt egal ist, ob wir zu spät kommen, oder nicht, Sakura! Was interessiert mich so ein Mist?!"

Oh, es schien, als wäre er sauer... Ich versuchte, möglichst freundlich zu klingen.

„Hey Naruto... gut, dass ihr da seid. Die Journalisten warte-"

„Hinata, du stehst im Weg! Geh mal zur Seite...", wurde ich ruppig unterbrochen und von Naruto zur Seite geschoben, während er sich an mir vorbei drängte und in Richtung Konferenzraum marschierte.

Entsetzt starrte ich ihm hinterher.. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Neben mir hörte ich Sakura seufzen und bevor ich mir ihr zuwenden konnte, hatte sie mich auch schon fest umarmt. „Hallo Hinata... schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.", murmelte sie.

Ich musste lächeln. Sakura war über die Jahre zu einer guten Freundin geworden, auch wenn ich sie in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich oft gesehen hatte... und ich hatte sie auch nicht sehen wollen, um ehrlich zu sein. Der Schmerz war einfach noch zu stark...

„Hey Sakura... alles okay?", fragte ich behutsam.

Sie sah nur auf den Boden und fuhr sich durch die pinken Haare, und für einen Moment sah sie furchtbar traurig aus.

Dann wandelte ihr Ausdruck sich – sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und war wieder die glückliche Sakura mit der tollen Ausstrahlung – der Star Sakura.

„Na klar, alles gut! Also, wollen wir dann?", grinste sie.

Ich nickte etwas zögernd und folgte ihr schnell, und dachte noch einen Moment lang, dass sie nicht nur eine gute Sängerin, sondern auch eine ausgesprochen gute Schauspielerin war.

Als wir dem Konferenzraum näher kamen, hörten wir schon die aufgebrachte Stimme von Naruto, gemischt mit den tausenden Fragen der Reporter, die alle gleichzeitig sprachen und eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen wollten.

„Sie sind erst zwei Monate liiert – warum haben Sie es so eilig mit einer Hochzeit?"

„Ist Sakura vielleicht schwanger? Müssen Sie deshalb heiraten?"

„Ihnen wird zudem noch eine Affäre mit einer Modelkollegin nachgesagt, ist da was dran?"

„Warum haben Sie gestern alleine in einem Nachtclub bis spät in die Nacht gefeiert, wenn Sie doch eine Verlobung zu feiern haben?!"

„Ist das nicht nur ein PR-Gag, damit ihr derzeitiger Vertrag mit Adidas verlängert wird?"

Sakura stürzte durch die Tür und versuchte, so unauffällig und schnell wie möglich neben Naruto Platz zu nehmen. Sobald die Journalisten allerdings auf sie aufmerksam wurden, bombardierten sie sie genauso mit Fragen wie Naruto.

„Sakura, zeigen Sie uns doch mal Ihren Verlobungsring!", rief eine rothaarige, ziemlich junge Reporterin plötzlich laut.

„Ich..." Sakura lächelte nur höflich und versteckte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß unter dem Tisch. „Wissen Sie, wir wollten eigen-"

„Soll ich euch mal was sagen? Mir geht das alles hier auf den Geist...", unterbrach sie Naruto und stand ohne auf Sakura oder die Journalisten zu achten von seinem Stuhl auf.

Gereizt sah er in die Menge. Alle hielten den Atem an.

Auch ich.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was euch das angeht, mit wem ich verlobt bin oder zusammen oder was auch immer.. Glaubt ihr echt, ich erzähle euch sowas?! Das hat nur mich zu interessieren... Ihr müsst echt ein langweiliges Leben haben, wenn ihr euch den ganzen Tag mit dem Leben anderer Leute beschäftigten müsst..."

Naruto wurde immer aufgebrachter. „Und davon abgesehen: Ich hab die letzten Tage ein bisschen viel gefeiert, das geb ich ja zu... und anscheinend hab ich wohl irgendwas von Verlobung erzählt... Aber ganz im Ernst, ich bin 22! Als ob ich mir jetzt Gedanken über so Zeug wie eine Hochzeit mache... ihr seid doch alle lächerlich... so ein Mist... das ist mir zu doof, ich geh jetzt!"

Und ohne auf die Reporter Rücksicht zu nehmen, die nur wegen ihm und Sakura gekommen waren, ohne Sakura eines Blickes zu würdigen, stapfte er wütend in Richtung Tür... genau in meine Richtung.

Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie die Reporter alle empört aufstanden und sich über sein Verhalten beschwerten, wie sich die Pressesprecherin unserer Agentur ein Mikro schnappte und sich im Namen aller für die unangenehme Situation entschuldigte und wie Sasuke Sakura dezent von der Menge weg lotste...

Und Naruto kam mir direkt entgegen. Ohne mich anzusehen, lief er an mir vorbei durch die Tür und war schon einige Meter weiter, als ich begann, ihm hinterherzurennen.

„Naruto! Warte!", rief ich und war mir selber nicht sicher, was ich gerade tat.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung hielt er inne und drehte sich um, immer noch mit einem wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, aber ein wenig sanfter als vorher.

„Was ist, Hinata?" Er war so unfreundlich zu mir... so anders als früher.

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und starrte stattdessen auf den Boden.

„Also stimmt es nicht...?", fragte ich leise.

„Was denn?"

„Dass du und Sakura... dass ihr verlobt seid."

Ich musste es einfach wissen, ich musste wissen, ob das Kapitel für immer abgeschlossen war.

Naruto sah nach oben und für einen Augenblick dachte ich, er würde mich gleich vor Wut schlagen oder sowas.

Aber dann, ganz langsam, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, und wurde immer größer, bis er mich ganz entspannt angrinste.

„So ein Quatsch. Das hebe ich mir auf... für diejenige, die es wert ist."

Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und er musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Ganz leicht schnippte er mir gegen die Stirn, um mich zu ärgern.

„Aua..", protestierte ich.

„Hast du das wirklich geglaubt? Du bist echt lustig, Hinata...", lachte er.

„Naja, ich dachte..."

„Wir waren nicht mal wirklich zusammen... Sakura ist mir viel zu anstrengend...", Naruto schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und schien das alles immer lustiger zu finden.

„Aber warum... dann das alles?", fragte ich ungläubig. Was sollte das Theater?

Naruto kicherte. „Ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit kann nicht schaden, oder?!"

Ich sah ihn nur fassungslos an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Ach, du darfst das alles nicht auf die Goldwaage legen, was ich sage, Hinata... weißt du doch!", grinste er. Er sah so unverschämt gut aus, wenn er grinste...

Er beugte sich zu mir runter und war mir auf einmal ganz nah.

„Außerdem..", sagte er leise, „wärst du sowieso die Erste, der ich es erzählen würde!"

Ich merkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Auf einmal sah Naruto wieder in den Flur und auch ich merkte wieder, dass noch einige Journalisten hier herumschwirrten.

„Okay, ich muss los... grüß meinen Dad von mir. Wir sehen uns, Hinata-chan...", sagte er zwinkernd und war schon einen Moment später verschwunden.

„Hinata-chan...", murmelte ich. Anscheinend hatte er nicht vergessen, dass er mich früher nur so genannt hatte...

Und es hatte immer noch die gleiche Wirkung auf mich wie damals.

Ich liebte ihn einfach immer noch... seit Jahren schon.

Aber ich würde nie mit ihm zusammen sein können...

Und das riss mein Herz in tausend Stücke.


End file.
